


A letter from the Prince

by Fantasywriter



Category: Promtis - Fandom
Genre: #promtis #noctiscaelum #promptoargentum, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter
Summary: This is just a little letter I thought of from Noctis to Prompto.





	A letter from the Prince

“All those lonely nights and tiresome ones too. I don’t know what has kept me going. I think it was you... All that running around and hearing Gladio bitching at me. Not to mention Ignis scolding me for not eating, because I was passing out of exhaustion. You kept me sane after all that. There was days I honestly don’t think I would make it. Seeing your face bright as it is you truly are a ray of sunshine. Prompto, I’m writing this because it’s time to let you know...I think you already know it...but I love you. I can’t thank you enough for everything our friendship...the lonely nights when you would just hold me in silence. I think you’re just as confused as I am what are we? I wanted to write this down and let you read this. Because when I speak out loud about my feelings it sometimes gets mumble jumbled. I’m watching you sleep right now beside me in our tent. Damn you’re beautiful. You keep me going. Well I’m going to give this to you tomorrow. Goodnight, now it’s time to cuddle up to you and hope to get some rest.” 

Love,  
Your Prince Noctis


End file.
